


Tumblr Friends

by stileshale033



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Cause I felt like it, Fluff, Internet Friends, M/M, One Shot, Pack Feels, Senior year, Tumblr, Vacation, Water Volleyball, bed sharing, lots of fluff, room sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stileshale033/pseuds/stileshale033
Summary: Stiles downloads tumblr as a joke, and doesn’t expect to find a internet bff.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Erica Reyes/ Vernon Boyd(mentioned), Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore (mentioned), Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura (mentioned(
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	Tumblr Friends

**Author's Note:**

> So basically DO NOT DO THIS CAUSE YOU MIGHT GET KIDNAPPED OKAY STILES IS STUPID DO NOT DO IT, at least like FaceTime them before hand:) and also this is dedicated to my friends Sille and Ela cause I would of never done it without you and ily  
> All mistakes are mine:)  
> Also someone pointed out that I spelt Los Angeles* wrong so I’m sorry 😔😔 and also I’ve never been to Los Angeles so my description is probably very inaccurate so again I apologize

When Stiles first downloaded tumblr, it was a joke. 

Him and Scott thought it’d be funny as hell to start a “fan page” for classic novels, but little did Stiles know he would actually love it. And find an internet best friend.

That he totally was not crushing on. For all Stiles knew, he was a 45 year old creepy man who “hated” Romeo and Juliet just a tad bit much.

Anyways, after all the fighting and researching, and not sleeping for days sometimes, Stiles needed a break. He needed something to do, something that wasn’t life threatening or school work. So when he was gaming with Scott, he started making fun of people with tumblr.

Scott and him joked around a bit, but Stiles was actually low key interested in what it was all about, so he downloaded it in between games, made a Shakespeare fan page, (he would never admit it, but Romeo and Juliet hit different). 

He started scrolling through it, finding pages he thought looked interesting, followed them, all the while Scott was behind him just plain roasting the pages. Stiles had no idea Scott could be so good at burns, and he considered taking lessons.

But all joking besides, Stiles actually loved it. He liked the formatting more than Instagram, and how the dms and notifications were. And how you could scroll for hours and not see the same post twice.

He didn’t plan on actually posting anything, but after awhile he started reblogging some posts he found interesting or funny. Not many, but still enough to show his page was active.

So that’s how Stiles hobby formed. He was now obsessed with it, and spent all his free time on it, even snuck it at pack meetings a couple times. He got even more obsessed when a mysterious account with the username “romeo-and-juliet-is-overrated” dmed him.

Lord: why do you like Romeo and Juliet, it sucks

B i o t c h. Stiles couldn’t truly believe someone this ignorant, this oblivious dared even dm him-

Bob: I think it’s a great romantic tragedy

Curse Stiles for being to nice, he could really use some Scott burns right at the moment. While Stiles was waiting for a reply, he went downstairs to get a glass of water. He drank the water slowly, and put the glass down when he saw a notification pop up from “Lord”. Who called themselves Lord anyways? Narcissistic much? Then again Stiles name was bob...

Lord: Juliet is 13 and Romeo is 17 Romeo completely takes advantage of Juliet

Stiles gasps. No they didn’t. They did not just play that card. 

Bob: you did not just play that card. And besides that, if they lived longer, in a few years that would be nothing. I myself have a crush on someone 4 years older than me, thank you very much

Which Stiles did. Sadly. He doesn’t know why exactly he told “Lord” he does, but the probability of them knowing Derek was slim. Practically impossible with how much Derek got out. Plus, they wouldn’t know it was Stiles, as he had the creative pen name “Bob”.

Lord: and are you 13

No Stiles wasn’t, he was 18, but that was not the point! Plenty of people liked people a couple years older/ and younger then them! It was not weird, as long as the years were decently close.

Bob: No, I am 18. But that’s not the point. In 5 years Juliet would’ve been 18, and it wouldn’t have mattered 

Yes. He totally showed Lord what was up. He drank some more water, trying to finish the glass when the next text came in.

Lord: you have a fair point, but sucks to suck that they both committed suicide

Stiles was choking on his water. He tried to gasp while reading the message and drinking water, and now he was choking. Shit.

He coughed for a solid three minutes before he could respond.

Bob: *gasps* we do not speak of that

Lord: why not 

Did this guy even know what punctuation was?! He obviously could not tell a beautifully crafted masterpiece right in front of his eyes, so Stiles didn’t put it below him. Stiles should’ve known from the username, he thought sighing to himself.

Bob: because I might cry if you keep it up

Yeah. That was totally a lie, Stiles told himself. He would not get emotional over Romeo and Juliet twice, (after he read it the first time there might’ve been a manly tear. Or two) because that was just plain embarrassing.

Lord: and why should I care if you cry

Bob: because a normal person would not want another person to cry. Unless your a 45 year old stalker man who enjoys being a sadist

Stiles really hoped he was not a 45 year old sadist, or else this conversation was soon to become very awkward. 

Lord: I am not a 45 year old sadist, I am a 22 year old man who’s bored

Stiles let out a sigh of relief. No awkwardness today.

Bob: thank the lord, I was worried for a sec. I am a 18 year old male who is also bored, ty for asking

Lord: I can hear the snark in your voice 

Bob: Really?

Lord: yes, you remind me of someone

Stiles desperately hoped he was not gonna say a 12 year old girl because that was just plain embarrassing, but he had a feeling this is where this was going.

Bob: yes! Punctuation!! I like it. And let me guess, this person is a awesome, hilarious, has better taste in books and is very handsome guy?

Lord: no  
Lord: he’s annoying, a know it all, horrible jokes, likes Batman more than Superman, but he is annoyingly cute

Ahah! Rude! Batman is very much better than Superman, not a con at all! Stiles feels he would like this dude Lords talking about. And about the cute, part the makes it even better.

Stiles has been out as bisexual since 9th grade, and luckily everyone he cares about is chill with it. There’s some assholes at school who make gay jokes, but for the most part no one cares. 

As for Lydia, well, Stiles got over Lydia quickly once they all became pack. Stiles realized he enjoyed Lydia much more as a friend, and really, dating Lydia would probably be to much for Stiles. Jackson definitely gets kudos for that. 

Plus, there was Derek. Derek was annoyingly attractive, with his godly stubble and green eyes that changed color with the right clothing and light. And totally kissable chest. Like he needed to drop his ab routine, even if part of it was probably from the extra metabolism that comes with being a werewolf. Stiles could use the extra muscle.

Yes Stiles knew he was toned, but it wasn’t as obvious like Scott, Jackson, the twins, Derek, ect. They all had stellar abs. 

But besides that, Derek Hale was just agghhhhhhhh. He was so confusing. One day he’d maybe smile and say a few more sentences than usual, the next day he would raise his eyebrows once. Stiles could tell he had a type, considering Derek and Lydia both ignores him 75% of the time.

But alas, Stiles was still head over heels for Derek, and was planning a 10 year plan for him and Derek, instead of Lydia. So far not so good, but he’d get there.

Bob: but Batman is much better than Superman!! He doesn’t have any extra powers and he still kicks butt!!

Lord: exactly my point

Bob: also he sounds like he’s much more than “annoyingly cute” ;)

Wow. So smooth Stiles. Trying to flirt with a dude you don’t even know. Hell, maybe he’s not even a dude! He could be a female, or non binary. Who knows. Yes he said he was male but that’s not the point.

Lord: sadly he is, but he doesn’t know it, and if he did I probably wouldn’t even be here right now, as he’d be bragging how good looking he is

Huh. Sounds like a real charmer. Then again, Stiles couldn’t say he’d do anything different. If he looked like Scott or Derek, he would probably brag a lot too. 

Stiles glanced up at the clock, and noticed it was 4:45. Shit. He had to get to a pack meeting at the loft in 15 minutes, and usually he tried to be early, to “annoy” Derek. Or maybe just try and catch him at the end of his work out.

Bob: as much as I think me and this mystery dude would be bffs, I have to go. Maybe later we can talk, and I can convince why Romeo and Juliet were actual soulmates?

Lord: you can try, but don’t think you’ll convince me. bye

Bob: way to use a period!! We’re getting there, and good bye 

-

And that was the start of “bord” as Stiles likes to call it. Stiles didn’t expect them to actually continue conversations much, and much less Stiles having a huge crush on him. 

Yes, there was still Derek, but Derek went on ignoring him more than ever, always on his phone. No one knew exactly for what, but Stiles guessed he was like, texting Peter or Cora. 

But Lord? Lord always responded. He was always there. Even if they had some huge (mostly on the fact Batman is better than Superman, which lord strongly disagreed with) disagreements, they had some agreements too.

Like pineapple on pizza was absolutely terrifying and anyone who likes it should not be able to get pizza, white tigers were much cooler than normal tigers, Lord of the Flies was underrated, (even if Piggy should’ve lived), and just stuff like that.

They talked for hours on end at night, and during the daytime Stiles snuck texts between classes. The rest of the pack was curious to why he was always on his phone, but they all assumed he was playing Minecraft or something. Which, uh, that was offensive, but he was playing it sometimes so they weren’t far off. 

Stiles was currently in the middle of Spanish class, when he felt his phone vibrate. They were watching a Spanish movie that they would later take a quiz on, but that wasn’t important to Stiles.

He checked his phone and hid a grin when he saw it was Lord. They always had the best conversations.

Lord: omg i am gonna die, it is way to hot for any normal human to live

Now, Stiles could completely relate to this. It was 100° and in April, sometimes he really hated Beacon Hills. Usually it wasn’t this hot, but this year so far April had been in the 90°s and above and Stiles wanted to die.

Bob: I can relate. Here it’s 100° Fahrenheit, which is very hot if you use Celsius 

Stiles was always careful about where he said his location was, and careful not to be closed off about where Lord lives. He has had quite a few internet friends in his lifetime, and the closets one was in Connecticut, which considering he lived in California, was quite aways away.

Most of them lived in Europe, or the UK. He’d had quite a few friends from Paris, which he was totally jealous of. But besides that, him and Lord haven’t had the conversation about where they live yet. He didn’t want to push Lord, because if he was uncomfortable about his location that was completely okay. 

Stiles just said he lived in California, because honestly, unless he was some super hacker, how the hell was he gonna find Stiles if he was a creepy stalker? California was like the most populated state. Oop. Lord replied.

Lord: dude are you fr cause same. It’s only April and yet it’s been in the 90°s and above. And yes I use Fahrenheit too

Stiles was surprised by that. Maybe he lived somewhere way to hot to, like Arizona or New Mexico.

Bob: dude!! That’s crazy! Cause same! I hope you don’t mind me asking and you can completely say no if you want, but where do you live?

Okay, that sounded innocent enough. I mean even if he was gonna kidnap this person Stiles was pretty sure he’d fail. Stiles imagined this dude to be strong, he didn’t know why. 

Lord: I live in California, so if you plan on killing me good luck finding me

Stiles wanted to scream. There was a chance he could meet Lord! Without buying a plane ticket! This was insane, but Stiles was actually happy. 

Bob: areyoushittingmerightnow???? I LIVE IN CALIFORNIA TOO, petition to meet up and then we can marry each other the next day

Stiles did that a lot. Flirt. The first time he did it, he almost threw his phone. But he did shut it off and mentally scream. Now he was in class, and all he did was mentally scream.

Lord: oh yeah, seems totally viable. Marry each other a day after meeting each other.

Mood killer. Lord really was to realistic sometimes. Stiles was hoping it was one of the rare times when he flirted back, but the luck was not on his side. He sighed.

Bob: oh shut up- it happens all the time. Like Justin Bieber and Hailey Bieber only knew each other for like two months and they got married! We’ve been texting 3 months!

And they have been. Stiles has been counting everyday, he was a bit obsessive about it but it is what it is. It was their three month anniversary a week ago.

Lord: yeah, but they knew each other. In real life

There’s the bell. Stiles sighed and got up. He was never so disappointed to be done with Spanish.

Bob: that’s not the point!! Texting is as good as talking, and besides, it’s not like you’re dating anyone else. Wait. Right???? Omg are you married and have like 7 kids??? If so you can be my sugar daddy  
Bob: but I gtg, talk later

Stiles grinned at his last text, he knew lord would get a kick out of it. He was about 95% sure Lord was just as single as him. At least he never mentioned a significant other.  
And he flirted back with Stiles sometimes.

He clung to the hopeful thought that Lord was single as he walked into coach’s class.

-

The next few weeks went blissfully well, thank gods, and Stiles and Lord where doing better than ever. They texted at least twice a day, and Stiles was actually happy. Like truly, 100% happy. He couldn’t remember the last time he went to bed sad. It was awesome.

And if he was feeling slightly down, he would just text Lord. And boom. Lord would respond quickly enough, always making Stiles day again. 

Stiles crush on Lord grew bigger, and his crush on Derek shrunk. Lord was hilarious in his own quick witted way, introverted, a horrible texter is Stiles was being honest, but he always gave enough where Stiles could work with a start a new conversation if needed. 

Derek, on the other hand, was more closed off then ever. He rarely talked to Stiles one on one anymore, but was normal with everyone else. Maybe he was upset Stiles was on his phone so much. Oh well. Where Derek used to randomly check in on him and invite himself through the window, now he didn’t do it at all. Stiles was confused but brushed it off. It was what it was, and Stiles honestly didn’t wanna deal with moody Derek.

Stiles was in a especially good mood, because him and the pack had planned a week at Los Angelos for spring break. It was their senior year, (besides Derek obviously), and Lydia decided they needed to do something extra special, since some of them were leaving this year.

Stiles and Scott were both going to a school in a neighboring town of beacon hills, and would be able to go home on the weekends or whenever needed. Lydia and Jackson were both going to Yale, big surprise there, and Boyd, Erica, and Isaac were all going to community college, and Kira was going to a international college in England.

Stiles would miss Lydia the most, and he did have a soft spot for Jackson even if he was a jerk. Stiles also knew Scott was in a state of depression because of Kira leaving, so they needed to do something to make everyone’s mood better. 

Stiles was currently packing, as they were leaving tomorrow morning. Stiles would be driving Scott, Isaac and Kira, Jackson is taking the Porsche with Lydia, and Derek was driving his Camaro with Boyd and Erica. They were leaving at 8 am and would arrive around noon, and then check into their hotel rooms. 

Lydia had took care of their hotel reservations, so all Stiles knew was that it was ridiculously fancy. He had the address for tomorrow, but what too lazy to look it up. He had no idea who were sharing rooms, but he just assumed he’d be sharing with Scott, cause well it was Scott. So he wasn’t worried about that.

But what he was worried about was Lord. He had been debating on telling him he would be in the los angelos area this coming week, and asking if Lord was nearby maybe they could meet up for coffee or something like that. Stiles wanted to, he really did, but he didn’t know how Lord would react. Stiles could ruin their whole friendship with one text, and he didn’t want that. But he always really wanted to meet Lord.

After debating awhile in his head, he decided to ask. Screw it. If Lord said he wouldn’t be able to or didn’t want to, it is what it is and Stiles wouldn’t be able to do anything about it. But there was a chance he would be able to or would say yes. A slim one yes, but still there.

Bob: hey lord, you there?

Stiles didn’t wanna ask and then not have him reply till morning, because he wouldn’t be able to wait that long.

But luckily luck was on his side today, and Lord responded within the minute.

Lord: you never ask if I’m there. Are you okay? Are you breaking up with me?

Stiles snorted. Okay, it was a good sign Lord was in a good mood. Yes. This was very good.

Bob: everything’s fine, I just have a question. A very serious question

Yes. Way to sound serious Stiles. Kudos to him.

Lord: ask away

Okay, Stiles has this. It was just a question.

Bob: Okay, so I’m gonna be in the los angelos area for a few days, and I was wondering if you were close maybe we could meet up for coffee or something?

Stiles hit send a held his breath. Literally. It distracted him from staring to hard at his phone. He could see Lord typing, and then the bubbles disappeared. Stiles got scared for a moment but they came back a second later.

Lord: I would love that. I am also going to be in the los angelos area for awhile, maybe two days from now if that works? We could meet at Angelos coffee. For brunch.

Yes! Yes! Stiles pumped his first into the air. This was the best answer he had hoped for, hell, he hadn’t even dared hope for that. This was awesome. Plus, two days from now would be perfect, as that was the day they were suppose to explore the hotel a bit. The next day they were going to an amusement park, but they weren’t doing anything Tuesday, so Lydia wouldn’t kill him for cancelling anything.

Bob: Sure, that sounds great! 11 am sound good?

Lord: sounds like a plan. I’m gonna head to bed, talk tomorrow?

Bob: talk tomorrow:)

Stiles smiled as he shut off his phone and headed to bed. This was gonna be a fun vacation.

-

The next morning his alarm went off at 6 and he groaned. This was gonna be a long car ride.

Stiles took a quick shower, and made sure to jerk off as he was going to be rooming with werewolves for the next week. This was as much Stiles time as he was gonna get.

He threw on a comfy pair of grey sweats, and a blue cotton T-shirt, as he wanted to be as comfortable as possible driving for 4 hours. And he wouldn’t even be able to text Lord.

Lord! He was meeting Lord! He did a mini dance while he walked downstairs as quiet as he could not to wake his dad, lugging his suitcase and carrying his pillow. Scott was suppose to bring the snacks, so he just grabbed a banana and ate it while walking out the door.

He was suppose to pick up Scott and Isaac first, as Isaac was sleeping over at Scott’s, then go to Kira, and then . He hoped he had enough room for their stuff, but then again his suitcase and pillow didn’t take up much room.

He drove to Scotts house, grinning when he saw Scott and Isaac waiting outside looking like walking dead characters. They were never one for mornings.

“What’s up Scotty? Isaac?” Stiles said way to cheerfully as Scott hopped in the back, and tossed his duffle bag in the front seat,and put the snacks on the middle thing, while groaning in response. Isaac walked in shortly after and also put his bag in the front seat, and offered a small smile.

“Better cheer up before Kira’s house, she wouldn’t wanna see you being a grump in the morning.” Scott just nodded. Stiles wondered how much sleep he and Isaac got last night.

The drive to Kira’s was silent, and Kira was smiling as Stiles pulled into the drive way.

“Hey guys! Thanks for picking me up Stiles.” She said with a smile on her face. At least one of them was a complete morning person. 

“Hey Kira, and it’s my pleasure.” Stiles responded, and Scott just nodded and grinned. 

Stiles was slightly offended Kira got a smile and he didn’t, but Scott was smitten for the girl. Stiles didn’t blame him, Kira was awesome. After Allison, Stiles had been worried Scott would just mope forever, but luckily Kira came. Kira was truly to good for them.

Kira sat in the middle, close to Scott, and Scott laid his head on Kira’s shoulder. Stiles silently snorted, Scott was totally a bottom. 

-

The car ride went surprisingly smooth, Scott fell asleep right away on Kira, and Kira and Isaac just stayed to themselves on their phones. Stiles asked if they wanted or cared for any specific music, but they said they were good with anything so he just played The Neighborhood. 

Luckily there was so many songs by them they kept Stiles distracted the whole ride, and they only had to stop once for a bathroom break. Overall it was a good car ride, but when they got to the hotel he could tell the others weren’t as lucky.

Derek looked like he was gonna murder someone, like usual, and Erica had a grin her face so smug he’s surprised she didn’t look like an evil villain. Boyd just looked like all hope in humanity was lost for them, and Stiles couldn’t blame them. Whatever had gone on in that car Stiles didn’t wanna know.

Jackson looked like someone had made his ears bleed, and from one glance at Lydia Stiles could tell whatever music she played she had no mercy. 

While they were all waiting for Lydia to check them in, Stiles got one of the things you put all your luggage on, and helped everyone put their luggage on like the gentleman he was. 

Isaac, Scott, Jackson, and Boyd had all packed lightly with just a duffel bag, so he saved them for last. Erica, Lydia, him and Derek had all packed a suitcase of stuff, Lydia actually had two suitcases, which knowing her was no big surprise. Plus Stiles pillow.

After Lydia got all the keycards she handed them out with a calculated look in her eyes, and Stiles couldn’t help but feel worried. She only had that look in her eyes when she was planning something she thought was necessary but the people whom where affected did not like it.

After she finished, handing Stiles his last, she immediately took the luggage cart and walked away to the elevators.

“What room number are you?” Stiles asked Scott wearily. 

“361. Why? Kira has the same as me.” Scott answered obviously happy to the fact he and Kira might get some alone time. Stiles sighed and muttered a curse word.

“I’m 381. At least we’re on the same floor, then again I think everyone’s on the same floor.” Stiles responded, but idly wondered who he was sharing with. Scott frowned. 

“Huh. Weird. Me and Kira have a two queen bed and we already told Lydia we would share a bed. Wonder who’s rooming with us?” Scott responded as soon as Isaac walked up.

“I’m 361 also. Stiles, you’re with Derek. I thought I was rooming with Derek, but apparently not. Oh well.” Isaac didn’t even look guilty. What was he playing at?? Clearly not Stiles side.

But seriously, fuck. Stiles was sharing with Derek. His former/ still slightly crush. That’s what Lydia’s look was for. He would get her back, he just didn’t know how. Well, at least it wasn’t one of those cliches where they only had one bed, Stiles was 99% sure Lydia had bought all 2 queen beds for rooms, which Stiles would live with. It might be a little awkward, but if Derek smelt anything like arousal he would just pin it off as Stiles being a horny teenager.

This was the only time Stiles was grateful for being a horny teenager.

As he was walking to the elevator with the pack, he found out Boyd, Erica, Jackson, and Lydia were all rooming together. Stiles guessed he got the long end of the stick with this one then, he only had to share with Derek. So ha.

But Derek looked like he was sick. He was paler than usual, and Stiles was actually concerned for him slightly even though he knew that Derek was probably being a over dramatic drama queen about sharing with Stiles. 

Like yeah, he was Stiles, but Derek was used to him. Stiles wasn’t that bad, at least he didn’t think so.

They got up to their rooms, Lydia waiting at her room with their luggage. Stiles glared the best he could.

“Pick up your luggage and go to your rooms. Meet us down at the pool in 30 minutes. We are going swimming, or at least sitting in the hot tub. But I want to play water volleyball.” Lydia said slyly, meaning they were definitely playing water volleyball and there would be no arguments against it. Everyone just nodded in agreement.

Stiles, on the other hand, was completely against going swimming. There was no way he was gonna be able to see shirtless Derek playing water volleyball for gods sakes and not wanna jump on him, he thought as he picked up his luggage and fumed. Lydia totally knew this by the look in her eyes.

He walked to his room with Derek besides him, and it was silent. It was only slightly awkward, mostly cause their room was at the end of the hallway and they had to walk to furthest. Plus everyone else had already reached their rooms so it was only them.

After what seemed like forever, Stiles reached the room and put his card up, waiting for the beep. After it beeped, he opened it, and almost died right there and then. THIS WAS WHY LYDIA WAS SO SMUG STILES WAS GONNA END HER.

And there was only one bed, he thought in a deep voice. Fanfic trope come to life. It was a king bed that looked immensely comfortable, and after glancing at Derek, he realized Derek wasn’t surprised. So this was why he was so pale. Fuck. Stiles had to say something.

“Uh. You can have to floor, I’m still young and growing and need the bed more than you-“ Stiles started.

“Stiles.”

“Yes?”

“I am not sleeping on the floor, if anything you are sleeping on the floor.” Derek said with a finality to his voice. Which, uh, no! Stiles was very much not sleeping on the floor!

“No I am not. We should uh, probably walk in though. We need to change for swimming...” Stiles trailed off after realizing they were just standing outside their room. Derek nodded and walking inside, and Stiles followed. This was gonna be a long vacation. Even if he was meeting Lord.

-

Thirty minutes later, after at least 5 minutes of arguing between Derek and Stiles about who’s gonna use to bathroom first, they were downstairs at the pool.

They were alone besides a group of teenage girls who all but one was ogling the guys, and the one who wasn’t was totally ogling the girls. Which Stiles totally agreed with, both ways. 

Derek laughed at something they must of said, and then looked at Stiles funny.

“What? Do they find me ugly? Can’t blame them, especially compared-“ Stiles started, ready to go off and defend himself. 

“No, one of them thinks you’re the cutest out of all of us. The one with the tie dye bathing suite.” Derek replies, obviously amused. “She said you look like a Greek god come to life and she would like to quote ‘rail you until she dies’.” Derek chuckled to himself while the rest of the wolves turned red in embarrassment for Stiles.

“Well. Uh, finally someone I agree with. I’m obviously the best out of all of you.” Stiles replies like it’s obvious, cause it was obvious. Derek snorted.

“I could hear your lie Stiles.” 

Uh. Not the point. How dare he use his werewolf powers on Stiles.

“Not fair! Stop using your ears!” Stiles replied with no heat behind it. Derek just raised his eyebrows.

Lydia led them to a pool in the corner with waist high water, and with a volleyball net and some rubber blow up balls. 

“I already made teams. The team on the left will be me, Jackson, Scott, Isaac, and Erica,” Lydia paused, andStiles groaned “and the team on the right will be Stiles, Derek, Boyd, Kira. Sorry Kira.” Lydia finished, and Stiles could hear the sympathy for Kira. Which uh, Kira had Stiles! Which wasn’t really a plus as Stiles wasn’t too good but still.

Also, what was Lydia playing at? The whole hotel room and now the same volleyball team? She’s obviously up to something, probably playing match maker. Whatever, let her be disappointed. Derek in no way shape or form liked Stiles in that way. 

-

Fifteen minutes later, Stiles was exhausted and they were only 10-13, Lydia’s team up. They were going to 20, whoever got there first won. It was very tiring moving back and forth, and Stiles was front row, so he didn’t even have to move as much. Kira was playing front row with him, Derek and Boyd playing back row.

Even Boyd was starting to look tired, and he had the extra werewolf metabolism. Derek looked fine, especially his ass- no Stiles was not going to get a hard on in the public pool. He refused.

So instead of paying attention to Derek, he tried to focus on the game. Lydia had the advantage of playing volleyball till eight grade, but the werewolves knew how to control their strength so it was close. 

Plus, Stiles had to admit him and Kira were doing pretty good. Derek or Boyd would pass to one of them, or at least try, and Stiles and Kira would set it up to each other. 

Kira, even for her small size was strong and could usually spike it over pretty good, and Stiles, after he figured out how to snap his wrist, could also hit it decently.

Overall they made a pretty good team together.

Isaac currently had the serve, and had had it for awhile now. He had a sick spot serve, and managed to serve it wherever Derek and Boyd weren’t. Even with their werewolf reflexes, the water slowed them down.

Stiles had to admit it was quite impressive, and he secretly took joy in Dereks frustrated features. 

Stiles stood a little off the net, waiting for the next serve which was soon to come. A second after he thought that, Isaac served, and it was gonna hit the net right in front of Stiles, Stiles could tell. 

As it hit the net, Stiles realized Isaac put enough power into the serve that it would barely roll over the net. Stiles dove for it, desperate to get the next point, and barely reached it to bump it up backwards. Right behind his head. Fuck.

Stiles glanced at Kira to see she was to far away to help, and turned around to pick up the ball when suddenly something was slamming into him. It felt like a rock wall if he was being honest, but after a second he went under and realized it must’ve been Derek from the back row, coming to save the ball. 

Then, after a quick second Stiles realized he was underwater under Derek who most of also dove to get here. He really hope Derek got the ball.

He pushed up on Dereks back, hoping to get him to move cause Stiles couldn’t breathe-

As soon as Stiles moved he felt Derek turn around and basically pick him back up out of the water, and Stiles felt his face flush. He could’ve stood up if Derek moved, thank you very much. They were inches away from each other’s faces, and just each other in general.

Stiles was staring at Dereks lips like a total moron when he saw Dereks lips move. Oh. He was saying something, and Stiles was not listening at all. Stiles mentally shook himself. Get a grip. Shit. Derek was done talking.

“Uh. What’d you say?” Stiles said, sounding about five. Wow, real smooth. He heard Scott laugh in the background. 

“I was gonna ask” Derek paused slightly, “if you were okay.”

“Yes! I am fine thank you very much! Just jolly!” Stiles quickly backed away from Derek, as he just wanted to bury his face in Dereks neck and he could very much not do that.

Derek raised his eyebrows but nodded, and went back to his spot. Stiles turned around, his face so hot he was sure he looked like a tomato, and saw Lydia smirking. Definitely match maker, Stiles scoffed. Him and Derek would never happen.

-

The rest of the volleyball game went smoothly, and Stiles team won the first set, but Lydia decided to do 2 out of 3 as they finished the first one so fast. So they did, Lydia’s team winning the next one, and then somehow Stiles team won the next round after a couple points overtime. Stiles was completely exhausted.

After they went back to their rooms and took quick showers and changed into fresh clothes, they went the hotel pizza place, Derek insisting he pay. What a gEnTLemAn Stiles thought to himself. Of course he had to pay. 

They ate quickly, all starved from swimming so long, and headed back up to the hotel rooms. Stiles tried to stay near Scott, but eventually he had to keep walking to his and Dereks room. With one bed. He internally sobbed.

He saw Derek walk into their room, and he walked swiftly down the hallway, and opened the door.

Derek was laying on the mattress reading, and somehow still didn’t have a double chin. Not fair. Stiles walked in and closed the door, and tossed his keys and wallet on the table.

He sighed to himself. Derek glanced over, like he hadn’t previously known of Stiles presence, even thought he definitely had. And he called Stiles dramatic.

Stiles plopped down on the chair and pulled out his phone, and started scrolling through tumblr. He hadn’t been on it all day, and he was disappointed not to see any new messages from Lord. Maybe Lord was regretting his decision to meet up. Stiles hoped not.

Bob: sorry for not texting, I’ve been busy all day. Still up for tomorrow?

Stiles re-texted it about 10 times, not wanting to sound over eager. When the message sent he heard a faint ding from Dereks phone and had a ridiculous sensation that Derek was Lord. But no, it must of just- yup. Scott just sent a text to the group chat. They were going to the movies tomorrow, in a fancy movie theater. Derek just probably got the message a second before Stiles, yup, totally made sense.

But, after a quick glance at Derek, he noticed Derek completely ignored his phone, deeply immersed in his book. Must be a good one.

Stiles scrolled through tumblr and checked Instagram once for the rest of the evening, and around 8 pm he brushed his teeth, then after he planned to watch tv. After he reached the bed, Derek got up and went into the bathroom, probably to also brush his teeth. Stiles hoped he stayed in the bathroom- nope. Derek was already walking back, after around 3 minutes. Stiles just sighed and turned on the TV.

He couldn’t pay attention though, and not just because the close proximity to Derek. Lord hadn’t responded yet, and it was making Stiles antsy. Maybe Lord had got kidnapped, it was likely if he was in Los Angelos. Hell, maybe Lord was dead-

Stiles needed to stop. He was completely over thinking the situation. Lord was completely fine, he was probably just out enjoying Los Angelos like Stiles had been doing earlier today. Sorta. The pool counted.

After the re run of the Half Blood Prince, it was 10 PM and Stiles needed to go to bed if he was gonna wake up earlier than usual tomorrow. Fuck. Time to argue.

Stiles turned to Derek, and noticed Derek had already turned to him. Derek looked like he was debating on saying something, so Stiles saved him.

“You. Floor. Now. I brought a pillow, for a bed. Not for the floor. The bed.” Stiles said simply. He was going to win this argument.

“And I didn’t bring a pillow, which is why I need the bed more.” Huh. Derek had a good point. And he looked so smug about it, like he knew he had a good point. Which he probably did.

“So? That’s not the point. My pillow does not deserve the floor. Either way, I refuse to sleep on the floor, or leave this bed till morning.” Derek raised his eyebrows. Fuck, Stiles did not mean it that way and Derek knew it. “I didn’t mean it that way- jeez! Get your head out of the sewer dude.” Derek snorted.

“I didn’t say anything.”

“Yeah, well your eyebrows are very expressive. Now. Get on the floor.” Stiles said, with as much determination in his voice he could muster.

“No. I also refuse to,” Derek made air quataations, “leave this bed till morning.” Derek finished, with finality to his tone. 

Stiles grumbled to himself, he was not following his plan of winning this argument.

“Fine!” Derek grinned. Asshole.

“So, are we gonna share then..?” Stiles asked, with some shock in his voice. 

“Yes, Stiles. We are going to share a bed.” Derek said, with what sounded like smugness to his voice.  
Which, why was he smug? 

“So we’re going sleep together.” Derek rolled his eyes and turned around.

“You said it, not me. Now turn the lamp off.” Bossy bossy, Stiles thought to himself as he turned the lamp off.

Stiles was lucky he was exhausted from volleyball, as he fell asleep only five minutes after he shut off the lamp, his thoughts full of Derek.

-

The next morning Stiles woke up, and he was uncomfortably warm. He was like almost sweating. And there was arms around him. And a pressure- oh. My. God.

Everything came rushing back to Stiles, with the hotel room and Lydia. And Derek. Derek who was very much cuddling him. And very much had a morning wood. And Stiles should move.

Stiles tried to move, but Dereks arms were like steel and they were wrapped around his waist. He turned his head and glanced at Derek, who looked more relaxed than Stiles usually saw him. It was a nice change, and it made him look younger.

Stiles didn’t know what to do. He could wake Derek up but Stiles was pretty sure he needed the sleep badly. So Stiles just kinda laid there, Dereks pressure on his ass, and Stiles was getting hard now too. Fuck. He needed to stop. Now.

Derek would wake up soon, and then kill him. Literally. This could not be happening. Stiles had to wake Derek up, sleep be screwed.

“Uh. Derek. Derek, you have to wake up.” Stiles tried, and Derek did this moan thing that sent Stiles blood downward. 

“Derek. Please wake up. Now.” Derek groaned, and opened his eyes slowly, and blinked a couple times. Then Dereks eyes widened comically and Stiles would’ve laughed if it wasn’t such a dire situation.

“Shit,” Derek practically jumped away from Stiles, “I’m sorry Stiles, I didn’t mean to.” Derek looked like someone had killed his puppy. Stiles took pity on him.

“Hey, it’s fine. It, uh, it happens sometimes.” Stiles replies, while picking up his phone. 9:15. Shit, he had to be on his way. It was quite a walk and he wanted to be first.

“I uh, I have to go.” Stiles said scrambling out of bed. “If I’m not back by 2 pm call the cops, I’m heading out.” Derek looked confused but nodded.

-

It was thirty minutes later, and Stiles was in the coffee shop, pacing. He knew he probably looked weird, but whatever. He honestly didn’t care. He was meeting his future husband! He had the right to be a bit nervous.

After he had left the hotel room in a rush, he got a text from Lord.

Lord: Still up for today?

Bob: of course :) can’t wait to meet my husband 

Lord: We’re not husbands

Bob: we will be

After that, not wanting to make himself more nervous, he turned off his phone completely.

He was now waiting for Lord to show up. He glanced around suspicious at everyone, but knew it was still fifteen minutes till he was even suppose to be here. Stiles sat down at one of the tables.

A few minutes later, after a lot of overthinking, he heard the door open. He glanced up, and saw Derek. Wait, what? Derek wasn’t Lord, so why the hell was he here?! Derek glanced around the shop, and his eyes landed on Stiles.

Derek looked just as confused as Stiles felt, but then the look was gone. Derek walked up to him, and Stiles tapped the table with his fingers.

“What’re you doing here?” Derek said bluntly.

“I could ask you the same,” Derek couldn’t be Lord. No. Wait, Stiles had an idea. “I’m waiting for Scott. My phone died, cause I was playing Plants Vs Monsters. Can I use your phone?” Heh. Stiles was a genius. He would look threw Dereks phone quickly and see if he had tumblr. Boom.

“Why don’t you have a charger?” But Derek was already handing his phone over.

“Thanks bud, I owe you one.” Stiles took the phone and Derek sat on the table across from him.

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom, it’s so quiet in here and I don’t wanna bother anyone.” Derek just sighed and nodded, and gestured go ahead. Stiles grinned and got up, and walked to the bathroom.

Once he was safely inside a stall and locked it, he opened Dereks phone. Dereks background was a group picture of the pack, Stiles recalled Lydia sending it to the group chat a couple months ago.

Stiles opened the phone, which did have a password but Stiles had his thumb print in it after a week of complaining he needed his thumb print in Dereks phone for emergencies.

The home screen was just the normal apps the came with the phone, and Stiles sighed in relief. He swiped left, and scanned the apps. Instagram (when did Derek get Instagram??), Netflix, and Tumblr. No. Tumblr. 

He opened tumblr, and looked at the messages. He blinked once. Bob. Him. Himself. Stiles. He looked at the messages to make sure, but he already knew what he was seeing. Derek was Lord.

-

Stiles didn’t know what to do, so he just walked out of the bathroom and sat down across from Derek. Derek put his hand out, silently asking for his phone.

“Why didn’t you call-“

“You’re Lord. You. Derek Hale. Lord.” Stiles said, still slightly shocked. He guess if he really thought about it, it made sense. But the chances of it being Derek were so slim, Stiles was gonna die.

And he admitted at the beginning he had a crush on someone four years older than him! Shit. Stiles glanced back up at Derek who looked like he was constipated. Stiles winced.

“You’re bob, aren’t you? Really Stiles? Bob?” Derek was taking this much better than Stiles. Much.

“So uh, is our wedding still on?” Stiles replied, his brain a mess of thoughts. He couldn’t think straight.

“If you want.” Wait. Did Derek actually say that? Or was he hallucinating? He was probably hallucinating.

“Stiles, I like you. I liked you even before tumblr. I knew you wouldn’t ever like me, but I’m hoping your feelings has changed.” Woah. Stiles was definitely not hallucinating. This was way to vivid. 

“I uh. Derek. I didn’t like you?”

“No-“

“Derek, I’ve liked you since I saw you in the woods! You’re the one that didn’t like me!” Stiles said in disbelief. “How could you not smell it on me? Can’t you smell me? I thought you just ignored it cause I was me!”

“No, you always smelled the same.” Derek replies, confused. “You just smelt like Stiles.” Stiles was in a state of disbelief. Even Scott had noticed his weird thing with Derek! Scott had mentioned it like once and said he was chill with it, just no details- wait. Had Scott known Derek liked him?? If Scott had known the whole pack must’ve knew.. which is why Lydia did what she did. Shit.

“Uhm. Derek?”

“Yes?”

“I think the whole pack knew.”

“Knew what?” 

“That we both liked each other. That’s why Lydia did what she did. Even Scott knew!” 

Stiles thought it over again, and it made sense. It made to much sense.

Stiles looked up at Derek again, and leaned over the small counter between them. He was inches away from Derek, staring at his lips. Derek was staring back at Stiles lips. Stiles leaned in all the way, and gently pressed his lips against Dereks.

Dereks lips were rough but soft, and he didn’t move for a second. Stiles was ready to back off, but then Derek was kissing back and it was awesome.

The kids was cut short though, because they were in a public place, and the table was digging uncomfortably into Stiles stomach. Stiles sat back down, and grinned like an idiot.

“You want to get coffee now?” Derek nodded.

“Coffee.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :) again ily Sille and Ela plz just marry me✨  
> Also, to those of you who have read my other fic, the last chapter is hopefully coming soon:)


End file.
